Dreams Come True, Admit your Secrets
by darkskyslove
Summary: Kevin gets caught doing something in the bathroom what will Edd do? smut and fluff. one shot. YAOI BOY X BOY no likey no read... KEVEDD


**Just a little one shot while I figure out what I am doing with my other story. Smut and fluff… enjoy**

**Kevin's POV**

There are 2 things I hold especially dear to my heart. My bike. And my secret. Well three if you count who the secret is about but yea, anyway. Its junior year and I've been dating Nazz for a year. A whole fucking year and I'm losing my mind. Why am I dating her? Oh, because she knows my secret and is essentially blackmailing me into being her boyfriend. We used to be best friends but now I can't even stand to look at her without disgust. Anyway, it's almost midterms and I need help on my last test.. And the only one I can ask is…

"Hey Double Dweeb!" I yell, running to catch up to him.

"Salutations Kevin, how may I help you?" Edd asks me. I try not to blush or fidget around. I get nervous just thinking about the twerp and now here he is… right in front of me….yea this happens every time, how the hell am I supposed to allow him to help me?

"Yea so, I need help. I was hoping you could tutor me in biology tonight?"

"I can after five, I will be busy until then." He reply's and I give him my crooked smile. I knew I could count on him.

"Choice, I'll meet you at your house then bout five thirty?" I ask.

"Indeed. See you then." He says and leaves. I watch him go and smile through the rest of my classes. Yes, you guessed it right. My secret? I have been madly in love with Double D since middle school.

Finally it is five thirty, and I rush over to Edd's house with my books. I get there and knock on the door, standing there nervously. It's not that I am embarrassed that I like him, or even care what the people at school will think. It's just that, I don't think I could handle being rejected, especially by him. By the one person that occupies my thoughts all the time. I just couldn't risk it. My heart couldn't take the rejection, so I just deal with what I am given.

"Um Kevin? You can come in if you like?" Double D asks, and I shake my head.

"Cool, sorry was uh, thinking." I say to try to cover up my embarrassment.

"That is quite alright, shoes off, and we can go to the kitchen. Would you like a drink?" He asks.

"No, I'm kool. But may I use your restroom?" I ask instead.

"Of course, upstairs the first room on the right." I head upstairs and see three doors. One closed that is blank, one cracked open that leads to the bathroom and another one closed with Edd's name on the front. It takes all I have not to be nosey and I do my business then go down stairs. We study for a bit and he explains atoms to me, and I remember a joke I heard before.

"Hey Double D, have you heard the one about the sick chemist? If you can't helium, and you can't curium, then you have to barium." I joke and what happens next stops my heart. He looks up at me, gives me the cutest fucking gapped tooth smile, and giggles. That giggle shoots straight to my crotch, and I choke. I stand right up and stutter something about using the bathroom and shoot up the stairs. I get into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet and jerking my pants down. My cock is painfully hard, and I don't have a choice in my mind, I grab my cock and hiss. I have to do this fast, lest I look weirder than I already do. I start stroking my cock, I moan slightly, before biting my lip. I release a gush of air "Edd". I know this is probably not the best idea, you know jacking of not only at someone else's house, but at your crushes house? Yea I may be crazy but it feels so nice…

**Double Ds POV**

'Kevin has been up there awhile. I do hope he is ok.' I think standing up and walking up the stairs. I notice the bathroom door is cracked open and I go over to knock, but I hear noises behind it. I listen closely and hear heavy panting. I am about to open the door when I hear a faint "Edd". I freeze. Was he calling for me?

I then hear Kevin groan, and mutter my name again. The groan makes my stomach feel funny, and I look down to see, and feel, my penis growing. I place my hand on my stomach and bite back a groan. I hear Kevin again say my name with more panting and I slide my hand down to my clothed crotch. I've always resisted these urges but hearing Kevin going at it made me reach down into my pants, unbuttoning and zipping them. Then pull my dick out and slowly stroke it, gasping at the touch and rubbing my head to spread the precum. It isn't until I hear what Kevin says next that I decide I need to do something more, I want more. It may not look much like it, but I take what I want when the opportunity arises, especially now a-days, and I absolutely want more.

"Fuck Edd, oh damn" is all Kevin says and I slowly open the door. I see him sitting on the toilet seat, face scrunched, eyes closed and his hand moving rapidly on his cock. He mutters Edd again and I smile.

"Yes Kevin?" He opens his eyes and jerks to a stand.

"I um, well, I mean. I-it's not what it l-looks like!" He says as his pants and boxers fall to the ground, I grin.

"It isn't?" I say placing my hand on my thigh, successfully dragging his attention to my opened pants and the tented t-shirt I am wearing. "Because to me, it looks like you were masturbating in my bathroom, moaning my name. Or am I wrong?" I say and he freezes, his eyes glued to my crotch, and I slowly move my hand under my shirt, still hiding my cock, and I grab it, groaning. He moans and reaches for his cock. I shake my head.

"Sit down Kevin." I say and he immediately obeys, sitting on the toilet seat, looking from my crotch to my eyes. I grin again as I move to kneel in front of him. I look up into his eyes and he dumbly shakes his head. I grab his cock, still watching him and he moans, and it makes my dick twitch. I look down and stroke slowly up and then back down before leaning to slide my tongue from the base to the tip. A shutter runs through Kevin and I smile. I wrap my lips around his crown and slide my lounge along the slit. Then begin to slide my mouth down his shaft moving down a bit then back up, down more and back up, continuing this until I get as far as I can go, only three finger till the base, and I start to move quicker.

"F-fuck, D-Double D-D… how.. Where. Ooooooh" he groans and I fight a smile. I take my other hand and start to massage and tug at his balls, causing Kevin to twitch and moan. He starts to thrust into my mouth, and I let him a little bit as he slides his hand into my hair. This causes me to moan as my scalp is so sensitive. At my moan, Kevin groans.

"Edd, I'm going to cum." I hum again, and he pushes his cock into my throat with a loud shout of my name, cumming into my throat causing me to choke a little as I try to swallow. His whole body falls limp, and I let the cock slide out of my mouth. There is cum dribbling out my lip to my chin, and I watch Kevin watch me as I slide my tongue out and lick it up. It doesn't taste great, but it's not bad neither. This causes Kevin to groan and slip his eyes shut. I smile and stand up, about to buck my pants when Kevin swipes a hand at my hands.

"Nuh uh, you're not leaving me alone in this Dork." He says with a grin. Getting on his knees and pulling my shirt up.

**Kevins POV**

'This is like, my wet dreams come true. Only better.' I think as I pull Edd's shirt up. I see his swollen, much larger than I would have expected from his tiny frame, leaking cock and my mouth waters. I lick the slight precum off his slit and he shivers. I grin and slide my tongue up and down his shaft, teasing and relishing in his noises. I feel my cock slowly grow hard again as I take him as far in my mouth as I can and hear him gasp my name. My name has never sounded as sweet as it did on his mouth. I hollow out my cheeks and continue to bob my head slowly up and down on his cock. He knocks my hat off and threads his fingers through my hair, giving a gentle tug. The slight pain shoots straight to my dick, making it rock hard, and I moan.

I look up and see him looking down at me, he gives me a wicked smile and tugs harder. It sends shivers down my body and I moan again, groaning as he thrusts his cock into my mouth. I keep my head still and as I let him fuck my face I start to stroke my cock. Moaning as he uses me, I hear him gasp my name.

"Kevin, I never would ha-oooh-ave thought you would be such a dirty boy. Letting me fuck your face, I bet this grrrr feels remarkable don't it?" He says and I moan in encouragement. "I'm getting close Kevin."

I moan again and start to stroke my shaft faster, in time with him fucking my face. It isn't until he says. "Fuck, KEVIN!" That I blow my load all over the floor and my hand. I groan when I cum causing Double D to cum in my throat. I gag little trying to swallow it all. Finally Double D pulls out and sits down, wary of my mess, and I fall to my ass on the ground. After we stop panting I feel myself blush.

"Um… do you like, have a towel.. I can clean this up…" I say and he shakes his head.

"No, I c-can clean it u-up.. You may wait down stairs if you like." I nod my head and get up, pulling my clothes up and going down stairs. I can't sit though, I start to pace and think about what just happened. 'He seemed to like it.. Like me.. But what if I make a mistake and assume he likes me? Maybe he just wanted to get off, you know? Teenage hormones and all that shit.' I keep pacing, not even noticing Double D watching me. "What do I do" I mutter.

"A-are you o-ok.." Edd says and I freeze. I look over at him. He is standing there, knees bowed in, trembling with his hands folded in a ball against his chest and looking at me. I blush and look down at the ground, my hands in my pockets and slouching into myself. I nod my head, and we stand there awkwardly until Edd says. "You said my name…" I blush deeper.

"Yea.." I mutter.

"D-do… you like me?" He asks, rather boldly for him. Should I be honest? I should just threaten him and leave…..But I can't…

"Yea… I do" I mutter again and look up at him, seeing a huge gap tooth smile on his face. I look at him in confusion.

"How long?" He asks, taking a step towards me. I stay still, my mouth going dry.

"A long time.." I mutter again and look down. I see him take another step closer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks and I laugh.

"Because I couldn't stand rejection.. Look.." I say as I feel myself unravel. "I've been in love with you for four years ok? Four fucking years and I'm going crazy. I don't know what the hell I am doing and I don't know why that" I say pointing upstairs. "Just happened. I've been dreaming.. Oh my god have I been dreaming of doing that with you for years Double D! Fucking years! And I just can't take it anymore. Holding this in. I don't care what others say. Fuck everyone else, I don't care that I am gay, or that I love a nerd. The only thing I care about, have ever cared about outside of my dad, is you! Your always on my damn mind and… you know what fuck it!" I scream and stomp over to him.

He flinches and takes a step back, but I grab him and smash my lips to his. It is not the best kiss, and I pull away placing a much gentler one on his lips. I am about to back away when I feel his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss. He takes the initiative and slips his tongue through my lips, starting a war with my tongue. Finally I break the kiss, panting I take a step back, but he holds me by my shirt.

"Kevin, I don't love you." He says and I try to pull away. "Wait, I am not finished." He says and I stop moving, feeling the stinging of tears in my eyes. I feel pathetic. "Kevin, I don't love you because I don't know you. I know very little about you, all I know is you make me want to do things that I would have never wanted to do with anyone else. Like what just happened. You have always made me feel funny, and I often think of you and I love your company more than anyone else's. If that is what is love then that is that. But I want to get to know you before I say anything of the sort. Do you understand?" He finishes and I chuckle, the tears slipping down my cheek and my throat feels clogged.

"Yea," I say and clear my throat. "I understand" he looks up at me and I see the tears in his eyes to, but he is smiling.

"Kevin. Would you that is to say. Do you want to go on an endeavor with me?" I look at him with confusion.

"Do you mean, like a date?" I ask, and he giggles.

"Yes, would you like to go on a date with me?" I smile widely, not able to control it.

"I've never wanted anything more Dork" I say and kiss him. We break and go sit on the couch, I pull him up against me, I never want to let go. We stay like that, in the quiet just thinking for a few minutes; I am playing with a loose strand of hair. He pulls away and I whine, but he stops me. He has a pensive frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him worried. I don't want him to regret asking me out.

"Well.. Last I heard you were with Nazz and… well frankly I don't want to share." He says and I laugh, it is hearty laugh that I haven't felt the need to do in a long time.

"The only reason I was with her was because she knew I liked you and was blackmailing me to date her."

"Why didn't you want anyone to know?" He asks still frowning. I sigh.

"Edd if we date, I don't care who knows. I will not hide you and I will protect you. I didn't want her to tell you, hell I didn't want to tell you either because I was afraid you would not like me that way. Or you would hold the past against me. I didn't want to risk being hurt by the only person that matters to m-" he interrupts my rambling with a kiss. Pulling away he smiles.

"Kevin, I would never do that to you. I wish I had known sooner. Because I have felt strongly for you for a long time too…" he says blushing and looking away. I pull him back to me so we are cuddling.

"Well then, first thing tomorrow I will dump her ass, thank god, and we can start anew. We can go as slow as you need to because as long as I have you" I say kissing him "I am in no rush." He smiles up at me.

"Neither am I." He reply's kissing me back and snuggling into me.

I smile. Dream come true.


End file.
